The Master Plan
by trees.r.cool
Summary: When Boomer and Bubbles start to have feelings for each other, they knew they couldn't date because of their siblings. That's why they devised a plan to get their siblings together, and play a little matchmaker... Majorly Blues. Some Reds/Greens. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This is just something I came up randomly. Most likely going to be 3-4 short chapters. Majorly Blues, but still lots of Reds and Greens.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. Don't own the Powerpuffs. Don't sue me.

He threw a punch towards her face, but she swiftly dodged it. Bubbles had fast reflexes and Boomer knew it. So why was Boomer not even trying to fight today? It was like he lost all of his enthusiasm in crime. This annoyed Bubbles a bit. Bubbles had always crushed on her blue eyes counterpart, so when he wasn't acting like himself, she worried. She threw a quick punch in his face, which, to her surprise, he didn't dodge. It was wrong. He was her counterpart, they were both had reflexes to these kind of things. That's why they don't end up like Butch and Buttercup when they fight. They dodged a lot. But Boomer was seriously out of it today. He stumbled back from the punch, holding his forehead, where she punched him. Bubbles lost her composure when she saw him hurt.

"Are you okay? Oh my goodness, I'm sooo sorry!" She said, rushing to his side. He mumbled something that sounded like "it's okay" under his breath, and removed his hand from his head.

"Here, lemme look at your forehead..." Bubbles said, pushing his bangs back, her hand on his forehead. Then gasped quietly. It was the first time she saw his eyes up close. They were... Piercing. The bright blue orbits were framed with long eyelashes. It had stunned her, but, not only her. It was also the first time Boomer had seen Bubbles up close, and it made her so much prettier, if that was even possible. The golden ringlets that framed her face hung loosely, and her blue eyes shone bright. Her lips were full and pink, contrasting with her pale, soft looking skin. She was breathtaking. The two teenagers suddenly blushed when they realized the close proximity of their faces. Her nose was a millimetre away from his. Suddenly his face felt hot, especially his forehead, where her hand was, pushing back his blonde hair. She saw her mouth open as if she was going to say something, but he didn't let her. Something came over him, and he just pressed his face closer to Bubbles, kissing her. He lightly cupped her face with his hands and licked her bottom lip. That's when Bubbles pulled away.

"What are we doing?" She whispered, her face flushed. Her hand that was on his forehead dropped to her side.

"I don't know, but I liked it." Boomer admitted. They stood there silently, and moments passed in awkward silence. Then Bubbles pressed her lips on his again. Her hand tangled in his hair, while his hand rested on her waist. After a few minutes of making out, Bubble giggled.

"I like this." She said, her face red from embarrassment.

"I like you." Boomer said, giving a small smile. Bubbles silently cheered when he had said this.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said, grinning. Boomer pressed his lips onto hers in a quick peck.

"You're beautiful. And so frickin' sweet. Can I date you?" He whispered, smiling.

"Yeah. Definitely." Bubbles smiled. Then she remembered something. And her smile dropped into a frown.

"Actually, no, you can't. My sisters remember?" She said, sadly.

"Oh, right. Of course. Same with my brothers." He said, looking away. Then it hit Bubbles. She grinned.

"I have a plan."

* * *

"Try to get them together? That's impossible. They hate each other." Boomer said, incredulously.

"Well, look at us. It's not that impossible." Bubbles gestured the bother of them. She had a good point.

"Fine. who should we start off with?" He said, she grinned. She had always wanted to play matchmaker.

"The reds first. They're probably harder. Although the greens are stubborn, one the inside, Blossom and Brick are way more stubborn. And they're too smart to fool. The greens would be easier, because they're much more expressive. We'll just have to find a way to not let them rip each others throats out. We start with the reds though." She said, thinking it through.

"Alright." Boomer said, chuckling at how serious Bubbles was taking all of this.

Bubbles smile almost split her face into two.

 _Perfect._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** So here's ch.2... I seriously don't know what to write here. So bye.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine. Please don't sue.

Something was wrong. Blossom knew this. Bubbles was acting overly nice and it was very suspicious. Normally, yes, Bubbles was always very sweet, but this time it was a little overkill. She would offer to do her chores, even if washing the dishes would ruin her perfectly manicured nails. She made Blossom's favourite dinner for her, and studied with her. She smiled at her every chance she got. She hadn't bothered her about what she was wearing at all, the entire day. Blossom didn't know why she got this special treatment, but she was scared to know why. Bubbles still treated Buttercup the same way as always.

Not knowing what was going on drove Blossom insane. She hated not knowing things. So she decided to to confront Bubbles about it. Walking to Bubbles's room, she knocked on her door opened to a smiling Bubbles.

"Hey, Bubbles..." She trailed off, eyeing Bubbles's room. Their was a pretty black skirt with floral designs on it, and a nice pastel pink blouse, laying on her bed. It was a cute outfit, definitely, but it wasn't really Bubbles's style. But the skirt was very short, and Bubbles was the only sister out of the three that would go out in one at that length.

"What's this?" Blossom said, pointing to the outfit. She felt a little confused, and it messed her up. Bubbles giggled.

"You're outfit. You're going on a blind date. No exceptions." Bubbles confirmed with authority in her voice. Blossom raised an eyebrow. This didn't exactly explain why Bubbles was being so nice, but Blossom knew it had to be related somehow.

"With who?" Blossom said, frowning. Bubbles giggled again.

"A blind date, Blossom! You don't need to know who!" She said. Blossom sighed.

"Do I have to?" She said, obviously annoyed with her younger sister. Bubbles nodded excitedly.

"Alright then. I'll do it. But only this once." Blossom said. She didn't have much time for these kind of things.

"YAY! EEEKK!" Bubbles squealed, in an insanely happy manner.

"One more thing though..." Bubbles said, after calming a little.

"What?" Asked Blossom.

"You can't rip his head off. Or hurt him. Or be rude in any way. Even if you don't like him, you have to pretend to be nice and polite and stuff." Bubbles said, making Blossom very suspicious.

"Do I know this person?" She asked, frowning slightly. Bubbles decided not to answer. Instead, she threw her the outfit.

"Get ready. It's in two hours. A driver would pick you up then." Bubbles said, shooing her out of her room, so that she could get prepared. Blossom sighed.

She took a long thirty minute shower, trying to waste as much time as she possibly could. Toweling her hair, and drying of her body, she put the outfit on. Once it was on, Blossom widened her eyes. She was... pretty. Not stunning or gorgeous, but simple, and pretty. However, the skirt was a little on the shorter end. Her legs were too... bare. She never wore anything that went above her knees. She sighed and decided to do this for her sister. Then, Blossom thought of something. Carefully, she pulled her hair ribbon out, letting her hair down in waves. She smiled. Having her hair down made her feel pretty. And she wasn't wrong, she was very pretty. However, her hair was still twenty percent wet, So she rubbed her towel in it more. Combing it out afterwards, she decided to go out like this. Just once, with her hair down. She had never wore it down when she was out of the house, and hardly ever had it down when she was in the house. She checked her watch. One more hour to go. She didn't know what to do. Then she remembered her bare legs and arms. She grabbed some lavender body lotion and lathered it over the parts of her body that weren't covered by clothes.

Forty minutes to go. Not knowing what to do, Blossom flossed and brushed her teeth.

Thirty five minutes to go. Blossom then applied a light layer of mascara, and slid chapstick over her lips.

Thirty minutes to go. Blossom didn't really have anything to do, so she got out of the bathroom and just plopped onto her bed once she was in her room. She started to read a book. She finished the thick book in twenty five minutes.

Five minutes to go. Smoothing out her outfit and hair once again, she walked down stairs and ate a granola bar.

Two minutes to go. Picking a pair of black flats that went pretty well with her outfit, she slid them onto her feet. Then she told Bubbles that it was time and she was ready. Bubbles grinned when she saw her sister.

"You let your hair down! Yay, you look so pretty!" Bubbles cheered, then ushered her sister out the door. Suddenly, a blue van drove onto her driveway. Blossoms jaw dropped when she saw the driver.

"Boomer?! What?!" She said, in disbelief. Boomer laughed.

"Chill out. No, I'm not your date. I'm just the driver. Bubbles asked me to." He said, smiling at Bubbles. Bubbles giggled.

Blossom got in the car, and so did Bubbles.

"Wait, Bubbles, you're coming too?" Blossom asked, confused.

"Nah, after Boomer drives you to your date, he's driving me to the mall. I need new shoes." She lied. In reality, Boomer and Bubbles were going to spy on the two redheads. Blossom sighed.

"Bubbles, you _always_ need new shoes. You own around thirty pairs!" Blossom said, exasperated. Bubbles shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. Boomer laughed, listening to the two girls bicker. After driving five minutes in silence, Blossom spoke up.

"So... Are you going to tell me where I'm going? And who the hell my date is?" She asked, not able to contain her curiosity. Boomer chuckled.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said.

* * *

Getting out of the car, Blossom went inside some fancy restaurant. She felt slightly uncomfortable, as some men started staring at her long legs.

Then she saw her date.

And her jaw dropped.

"No. Way." She whispered to herself.

Brick.

Her date was Brick.

Slowly walking towards him, she took a seat at the table.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked him, confusedly.

"No idea. Nice legs, though." Brick commented, making Blossom fluster.

They ordered their food and ate in an awkward silence. Almost immediately, they noticed two blonde's, spying on them. They ignored it, but after a few minutes, Blossom called out.

"Bubbles, Boomer, you can stop spying and come out now." She said. The two people were surprised that they were noticed, then came out from where they were hiding, walking towards the redheaded girl.

"Want to explain?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow. The blue counterparts looked guilty.

"We were trying to set you up?"

"Why?"

"..."

When they didn't answer, Blossom laughed, then turned her head to Brick.

"Should we tell 'em?" She asked.

"No point in hiding it now." He said with a smile.

Blossom turned back to the confused blondes.

"Actually, Brick and I are already dating. It has been almost eight months, now." She said, laughing a little.

Boomer and Bubbles looked stunned, their jaws dropping.

" _WHAT?!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Here's the third chapter. I decided that I'll do four chapters, so there will be one after this. Read n' Review! (I have like one review so far lol. Shoutouts to Rowdypuff! However, I still love you silent readers 3 *virtual hugs to all of you*)

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own the Powerpuffs, stop asking.

"Y-you guys are dating?! How is that possible?! When you boys rob the bank or do crime, you two fight the most!" Bubbles spluttered in disbelief. Blossom blushed furiously. Brick smirked.

"Actually, that was all an act. When you, Boomer, Butch and Buttercup were fighting, we would fly away to somewhere far-ish and makeout in the corner." He said. Blossom's blush deepened. The blonde's jaws dropped.

"Holy shiz..." Boomer said under his breath. Bubbles's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. A few moments passed in silence.

"Well, it looks like we don't need to set them up. Well now, it's time to go do the Greens. Ready, Boomer?" She asked. Boomer nodded, and they walked away. Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"They do know that someone might be killed, right?" She asked. Brick chuckled. Leaning in close, he kissed her, his tongue swiping over her bottom lip, then pulled back.

"You had a little something on your lip." He said, smirking. She smiled.

* * *

"Well, that was a shocker." Bubbles said, still stunned. Boomer agreed with her.

"The Greens?"

"Yeah. The Greens."

* * *

Finding the Greens and trying to put them together in the same room was easy. Bubbles and Boomer found them bickering over random things in a convenience store. Boomer told Bubbles to hide while he talked to the green eyed counterparts. Bubbles did, and the blonde boy walked up to the two bickering people.

"Hey there, lovebirds. Hate to ruin your romantic moment, but I have something to say to my brother." Boomer said, gesturing to Butch.

"Lovebirds?" Buttercup spluttered incredulously.

"Romantic moment?" Butch said, looking at Boomer as if he was crazy. Boomer rolled his eyes and dragged Butch to a corner.

"What do you want?" The green eyed Rowdyruff asked, irritated.

"Well, I kind of have a challenge for you." Boomer said, trying to tempt the Rowdyruff. The black haired man's eyes widened in interest.

"Challenge?" He asked. Boomer nodded.

"You see, Mitch and I had a little bet. He bets that you would never kiss the Green Powerpuff, and I said you could take any girl you wanted." Boomer said, trying ease the situation by boosting his ego.

"So I bet him that you could kiss her. And... He said if you couldn't, then he would ask out Buttercup for himself. I said that if I won, he would have to give us thirty dollars. And I would gladly give you half of the money if you agree. So? Whaddya say?" Boomer said. He better agree. He was offering to give fifteen dollars away and pretend that Mitch gave it.

"Pshhh, I got this. The lil' girl gonna be falling for me so hard when she sees how amazing of a kisser I am." Butch said cockily. Boomer chuckled.

Walking towards Buttercup, Butch smiled his most charming smile. Buttercup eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked, a little creeped out.

"You" He said, acting cool. Buttercup wasn't buying it.

"Me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, giving a skeptical look.

"Of course, gorgeous." He said, smiling.

"Who are you?" Buttercup asked, a little freaked out from his weird behavior.

"Someone who really likes you." He said, still smiling. Buttercup had enough of his strange attitude.

"Just leave me alo-..." She was cut off when his warm lips pressed against hers. She stepped back in surprise, which broke the kiss.

"What are you doi-..." He kissed her again, this time a little more forcefully. He had forgotten about the bet, he just wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Her lips were sweet, and addicting. She hesitantly closed her eyes and kissed him back, which only made him more hungry for her touch. One hand rested on her neck and the other snaked around her waist. Her hands ruffled his hair, pulling his head closer to hers.

Bubbles came out of hiding when she saw them making out. She turned to Boomer.

"H-how..." She trailed off, not understanding how it was possible to get them kiss in such a short time. He smirked, and picked her up, carrying her away.

"Boomer, what're you doing?" She asked, a little surprised by his actions.

"Bringing you somewhere else." He said. "Why?" She asked.

"So we can have our privacy." He said bluntly. "Why do we need privacy?" She asked. No response. She looked at his face

He was smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Three reviews so far. Although it might sound a lil' weird to some people with hundreds of reviews, I'm so happy that you reviewed. Thank you forever, you are greatly appreciated. So here's a shoutout to the amazing Rowdypuff, who reviewed again (You're fabulous, no exceptions. Just super fabulous) And N. Risa, who commented as a guest (Thank you. I'm so glad my work isn't crap. I'm relieved. Seriously. And yes, you're also super fabulous). And to all my silent readers, I love you too. If you find the time, please review. Ps, the all-amazing-and-super-fabulous Rowdypuff suggested that I make a longer version of this. So I started thinking, and I was like, hey, how about I make a sequel? This is a pretty short story after all... But it's up to you guys. Do you think I should? Anyways this chapter is like in the future of the Powerpuffs' lives. So this is after a five year time skip.

 **Disclaimer:** I own the Powerpuff girls. Just kidding, I'll never own the Powerpuff girls. So don't sue.

* * *

 _ ***Five Years Later...***_

Blossom

Blossom had never felt more proud to be Bubbles's sister. It was Bubbles's wedding day, an Bubbles glowed a goddess. Her blonde locks were curled into perfect little ringlets, and her cheeks were naturally pink from excitement. Her bright eyes seemed brighter that day, and she acted like the sweetest angel that you ever meet. Her short height and small, delicate but slender figure made her look like a fairy. A goddess, an angel or a fairy, whatever she was, Blossom thought she was beautiful. As she watched Bubbles walk up to Boomer, she took photos. She finally realized that Bubbles had grown up, and that, despite her petite size, she was a full woman now. Tears stung in Blossom's eyes. It reminded her of how Brick proposed, two years before...

* * *

* _Flashback*_

She took his hat, putting it own her own head, smirking. Brick laughed at her childish behavior. Blossom smiled at the sound of his deep laugh, opening up the book she was reading, and started reading again. It was an interesting romance novel, and she was enjoying it very much.

The two redheads were sitting on a bench in a park, just enjoying each other's company.

"Put the book down, Bloss, and talk to me." Brick said. He was bored, and had nothing much to do. However, Blossom didn't pay him any mind. Continuing to read the book, she ignored his complaints of being bored. The book started to get on Brick's nerves. Leaning in, he tried to kiss Blossom, but she closed her book and put it between their lips just in time, so Brick ended up kissing the book. Now the book seriously started to annoy him. Grabbing the book, he opened it to a random page, starting to read out loud. It just happened to be one of the more romantic parts.

"I felt a wave of passion run down my spine as his lips crashed into mine, molding together in perfect unison. His lips were warm, and it lit a burning fire inside of me. I tangled my fingers through his soft hair, and pulling apart from the kiss, I admired him. His face was so beautiful, with bright eyes and full lips. His jawline and cheekbones were perfectly chiseled into shape. Everything about him was so alluring." Brick read out loud, raising an eyebrow. He looked at a very flustered Blossom with a questioning look.

"Why are you reading this?" He asked, chuckling slightly. Blossom stared at the ground.

"It reminded me of us. Plus... The girl thinks a lot like me." She admitted, embarrassment clouding her face.

"So your saying you think I'm beautiful and alluring?" He asked, a little surprised. He didn't know how attractive he was to Blossom. When Blossom stayed silent instead of answering his question, Brick guessed that he was right. He chuckled to himself. He lightly pressed lips against hers, then did something that Blossom wouldn't have ever guessed would happen. He got up from the bench and knelt on a knee before her. Opening a small box, he said something she never expected to hear.

"Blossom Utonium, will you marry me?" He asked, staring straight into her eyes. She felt her eyes widen, disbelief written all over her face. She hardly understood the words he said. Too many thoughts flitted through her mind, and it confused her. It was the most random time to propose.

"I-I don't know, Brick. I... I'm scared." She whispered under her breath. He smiled reassuringly towards her.

"I'm scared too. But let's get through the fear, together. I want to be with you, Blossy." He said, softly. Blossom felt herself trying not to cry.

"I love you, Brick. Of course I'll marry you." She whispered, her voice wavering, as she was on the verge of tears. He smiled gratefully, happiness surging through him.

 _She accepted. She actually accepted._

Looking into the box, Blossom realized that there was no ring. Instead, there was a beautiful necklace with the pendant of a pink rose on a silver chain. It looked beautiful, elegant, and... expensive.

"Why a necklace? And... how did you afford it?" She asked.

"I realized you didn't like rings. Since you were always punching things while fighting crime, they hurt your fingers. You told me this when we were children." He said. Blossom was surprised that Brick remembered so much.

"For your second question... I've been saving up for a while." He said, sending her a small grin. She grinned back.

"Idiot. I love too."

"Love you too, Blossy."

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

Buttercup

The black haired girl watched the Blue eyed Powerpuff say "I do." She didn't admit it, but she felt like crying. Tears brimmed her eyes. Butch, who sat next to her, noticed this.

"Babe, are you crying?" He said, half smirking, half smiling genuinely. Buttercup felt grateful that she hadn't put any eye makeup on, as she wiped her eyes.

"No. I'm Buttercup." She said, as if it explained everything. Butch chuckled lightly, watching his brother say "I do.".

"Hey, this brings me back. It reminds me of our wedding last year." Butch said, smiling. Buttercup gave a small smile at the memory...

* * *

* _Flashback*_

After saying "I do", Butch smiled. Buttercup, who was already smiling, put on a larger smile.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Buttercup slid he hand onto his shoulder, leaning in so that she could give him a simple kiss. However, he grabbed her waist, and dipped her, before putting his lips on top of hers. Buttercups eyes widened in surprise, before closing slowly. The kiss was passionate and heartfelt. The couple smiled against the it. After the kiss, he pulled back a little, but his breath lingered against her lips.

"I love you." Butch whispered so that nobody but Buttercup had heard. She smirked.

"So do I, Butchie boy." Standing up properly, she gave him a mischievous smile.

"Wanna ditch our own wedding?" She asked. He smirked back.

"Right behind ya." He said.

Then they ran off to who-knows-where, doing whatever they pleased.

* _Flashback end*_

* * *

Bubbles

Bubbles gazed at the man before her. Smiling, she bent over to kiss him, her lips molding into his. His arms wrapped around her small waist, pushing her small figure against him. The priest looked at them, weirdly. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he spoke.

"Um, you may kiss the bri- Oh whatever, you're already kissing." He said, shrugging off his lines. Boomer gave her a small smile.

"I love you, Bubs." He said, gazing at her.

"As do I, Booms." She smiled, cheekily. She knew he hated the nickname. He chuckled.

"Seems like the plan worked." He said, giving the little inside joke. She nodded in agreement.

"Seems like it did. We accomplished The Master Plan."

* * *

 **Author's note:** That's the end, folks! So, sequel or no? Or do I just keep it short and sweet, like this? Ps, sorry, it seemed like the Reds had a longer moment the the Greens and Blues... My mind wandered off. So, I'm sorry. Anyways, please review! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

So... Some people told me to write a sequel to this. Personally, I'm not so sure. I should probably finish up some of my other fanfics before doing so. However, I will, ONLY IF I reach 15 reviews. It's not a lot to most people, who have a lot of reviews, but meh. I only have 8 so far :(. I'm really questioning my writing skills right I should just stop writing and just focus on mathematics. I honestly don't know anymore. So review, please. And here's a little piece I just wrote for the greens. It doesn't relate to the story, but thiwouldn't be a chapter if it was just an author's note.

Nope, I still don't own the PPG, nor will I ever.

* * *

Buttercup

IMPORTANT: If you didn't read the author's note, then you should. But if you don't then, this little piece for the greens is **NOT** related to the story.

* * *

I threw a punch towards the smirking idiot in front of me, hoping it would land. It didn't. He sidestepped, so I missed, making him smirk even more. I grit my teeth in anger; he infuriated me to no end. He was an annoying, idiotic, disgusting and somewhat attractive _jerk._

But I loved a challenge. I was breaking him, no matter what. We fought, at an even pace, throwing constant punches and kicks at each other. We were too evenly matched, so it was hard to defeat one another. But I kept trying.

I despised him.

Despised him so much.

So much that it hurt. Butch was the only one that could ever rival me in a hand-to-hand combat fight with just brute strength, and no brains. But...

I also loved him.

Loved him too much.

He was the only one that fully understood me for being so similar to me. The only one I could take my anger out on without a reason. The only one that thrilled me, the only one that made my adrenaline rush. He excited me. And no matter how much I told him I hated him, or how much I attacked him, he was one to always come back, so I could try to hurt him so more. He never left my side, if you looked at it in that perspective.

But he was the enemy, and the enemy needed to be destroyed.

So I continued fighting him. I fought with my words, my attacks, my scornful looks. But, at the same time, I fought my feelings for him.

They just wouldn't go away.

* * *

So that was the little piece for greens. Really short, I know. I'm sorry. Please review.


End file.
